Yo Gabba Gabba!: Finding Toodee
Toodee gets kidnapped by the evil witch named Prunella so it’s up to DJ Lance and the Gabba gang to save their friend. Plot Once upon a time in Gabba Land, Brobee, Foofa, Muno, Plex, and Toodee are having a new game named Duck Duck Goose. As the Gabba gang finish the game, their leader, DJ Lance Rock and his son, DJ Junior came and tell them that the witch named Prunella has planned to taking Toodee to the haunted castle, to turn her into stone. But Toodee doesn’t understand that so she can get a duck for her pet day. Meanwhile at Washington D.C a beautiful CIA Agent Maya Camelot has an assignment to save Toodee and stop Prunella from turning her into stone so she set to go help Toodee get back home with her friends. At Gabba Land, Toodee's friends are going to figure it out how to protect Toodee with a witch kidnap Toodee and try to turn her into stone? Maya show up and she told the gang that she can guard Toodee just in case if she was kidnapped so those hunchbacks won’t take her away. At Prunella‘s lare in castle, she told her hunchbacks, Brock and Creeger to go to Gabba Land and started to kidnap Toodee so they’ll get revenge to turn her into stone. So Brock and Creeger set off in Gabba Land to kidnap Toodee and then they can take her to the castle and turn her into the stone. Back at Gabba Land, Toodee and Maya were talking about all of fun things that the Gabba gang do, like playing games, sing songs and traveling. Then suddenly Brock and Creeger show up and they begin to grabbed Toodee as Maya was trying to grabbing back but she been tied by those hunchbacks so they can get Toodee for their revenge. After that, Toodee's friends have some plans to get Toodee back. Maya told the plan is to save her from the witch and her hunchbacks at the top of the mountain. Meanwhile in the dark castle, Prunella came to visit Toodee's friends. She told Brock and Creeger to break a cage and made her out of here. Maya, Plex, Brobee, Foofa and Muno are still finding Toodee in the castle. They all see bats and black cats in the trees. So they must go past to the spooky bridge and as they do that, the bridge is inflated and deflated itself very scarier. When they get to the top of the blue scary mountain, there's full of monsters inside. Plex has an idea so he can put all the monsters back in the bear's cave where they belong. After that, Maya, Plex, Brobee, Foofa and Muno see Toodee in the cage. So they are going to save her and get rid of that wicked witch. But Prunella Show up and tell the gang in one minute Toodee will turn into stone, Brobee is very angry so he can beat the witch like an African rhino. Foofa call her animals friends to save Toodee. Plex and Muno then fight Prunella and push her under the hot volcano. After that, Brock and Creeger are putting the witch in the bear's cave. Toodee ask those hunchbacks that they are on their side now, Brock and Creeger told her and her friends that they should say sorry. Maya and the Gabba gang accepted the hunchbacks apology so they all have to be friends each other. When the gang get back to Gabba Land, DJ Lance and Junior are so glad to see Toodee again and made the whole world happy and shiny. Characters * DJ Lance Rock - An orange magical rockstar who can make the toys to come to life. * DJ Junior - He is DJ Lance’s 6 year-old son and he can help his father to do magic, singing and dancing. * Brobee - The Little Green Hairy Monster * Foofa - The Beautiful Pink and Happy Flower-Bubble * Muno - The Tall and Friendly Red Cyclop * Plex - The Magic Yellow Robot * Toodee - The Blue Cat-Dragon * Maya Camelot - A Beautiful CIA Agent who can help Toodee to get her back to Gabbaland. * Prunella - An evil witch who kidnapped Toodee and try to turn her into stone. * Brock and Creeger - Two evil hunchbacks who worked with Prunella and captured Toodee. Casts * Lance Robertson as DJ Lance Rock * JD McCrary as DJ Junior * Bill Farmer as Brobee (voice) * Jodie Resther as Foofa & Toodee (voice) * Bill Fagerbakke as Muno (voice) * Tom Kenny as Plex * Melissa Altro as Maya Camelot & Prunella * Jessica Kardos as Brock & Creeger * Brad Pitt as Himself * Jack McBrayer as Himself * Paul Scheer as Himself * Biz Markie as Himself Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:Nick Jr.